The Other Way Around
by KatrisAnnabethClaryHathacaster
Summary: What if Rose turned Strigoi instead of Dimitri. Dimitri decides to go after her to kill her. Its basically the same thing but just the switch of characters. Based mostly on Blood Promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

I stare in horror as the blonde Strigoi has Dimitri pinned to the ground. No no no. I lunge towards the Strigoi and he was caught by surprise. He stumbles to the ground with me on top of him. Suddenly the Strigois hands grab my shoulders and pins me to the ground. I gasp. The Strigoi snarls and brings his fangs to my neck. I hear someone scream my name then everything goes black.

**Dimitri POV**

'ROSE!' I scream but its too late. The Strigois fangs sink into her neck and her face goes slack. _This cant be happening. It cant! _I am stuck to the ground frozen. Rose cant be gone. Someone grabs my wrist and pulls me away to the exit. 'NO! ROSE IS BACK THERE! NO! I HAVE TO GO SAVE HER!' I scream. The person faces me. Janine Hathaway. 'Dimitri. She's... gone' she chokes out with tears threatening to spill out. I shake my head and run still unable to believe what just happened.

I sit on the bench staring blankly at... nothing. I feel a hand on mine. Lissa. 'Hey Dimitri. Do you know where Rose is? I thought she might've been with you' she asks. No one told her? 'Lissa, Rose isn't here' I manage to say. Lissa frowns 'Then where is she?'. 'Rose went down fighting the Strigoi' I whisper before my voice cracks and tears trickle down my cheeks. Lissa widens her eyes and her lower lip trembles 'Don't say that Dimitri! Stop joking!' she says. I turn my face to her to let her see the tears on my cheeks. Lissas face goes blank then she starts crying 'Th-that must b-be why I-I cant f-feel the bond a-anymore because R-Rose is d-dead'. The 'dead' word hits me hard in the stomach.

I wake up next morning yawning and murmur 'Roza...'. My voice trails off as the events of last night replay over my head. Suddenly someone bursts into my room. Its Lissa. She's gasping and taking heavy breaths. 'Lissa? Whats wrong?' I say. 'I-Its something about Rose' Lissa gasps. Roses name is like someone rang an alarm bell near my ear. 'WHAT? WHAT WITH ROSE!' I yell. 'I cant really feel her but I sort of can but somethings not right' Lissa says blinking uncertainly. Rose is alive? The bond still works? 'Is Rose _alive?' _I say excitedly. That means I can still find her. Lissas eyes widen and she clamps her hand over her mouth. 'What? Whats wrong?' I say anxiously. Lissa sits down on the bed next to me and swallows 'Rose. Shes Strigoi'.

_Strigoi? STRIGOI? Blood sucking innocent people and cruel and cold? Rose isn't like that. _'No she cant be a Strigoi' I say my voice barely above a whisper. Lissa hiccups and nods whimpering. I feel pain and then anger towards myself. _Why didn't I save her! I could've saved her but I just stood there like an idiot. _I remember the conversation me and Rose had when she had gone shopping with Natalie, Lissa, Victor Dashkov and me. We both agreed that we'd rather die than become Strigoi. I have to save her from being a Strigoi. I have to go hunt her down and... I have to kill her.


	2. Alchemist

**Hey guys,**

**I was bored when I thought of this story because my teacher kept going on and on and on... about his personal boring life.**

**Sorry a few things might be different. Sydney will be a boy and I'll probably change his/her name too. **

**So YEAH! heres chapter 2**

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

I throw my duster on and shove 3 stakes into my pockets incase I lose one or something like that. 'Dimitri. Don't go' Lissa whines. 'I have to. Do you know where Rose is?' I ask. Lissa sighs and closes her eyes and says 'She's in... Russia. I don't know why or how but I can somehow tell'. I frown. Why the fuck would Rose be in Russia. Then Lissa suddenly gasps. 'Lissa! Lissa! Whats wrong?' I shout shaking her. Lissa opens her eyes 'I cant feel her anymore' she whispers. 'What do you mean?' I mutter. 'Its like... its like we were tied together by a rope when we are bonded and its like the rope just snapped' she whispers. What? Why did the bond break now!? 'I think its because shes Strigoi' I choke out. Lissa nods and wipes a tear from her cheek 'You'd better be going now'. I give her a hug more of a friendly hug and then set off.

I am running through the rain. Its been 5 days since I have left and I have killed a lot of Strigoi making sure none of them were Rose. _I still have to kill her at some point. Why am I scared if one of the Strigois I killed was her?_ I spot a restaurant near the highway with dozens of cars parked in the carpark. I decide to go in and just rest for a while. There are drunk men sitting on the bar and I can tell a few are Moroi and Dhampir. I crash onto the unoccupied couch and close my eyes. 'Um.. excuse me?' a voice says. I sigh and open my eyes 'Yes?'. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stands in front of me. He's around Roses age. Rose... 'Can I talk to you in private?' the boy questions politely. I look at him suspiciously. _What if he was sent by Strigoi to kill me? _I shrug and then follow him out to the back of the restaurant.

The boy purses his lips then demands 'Have you been the dhampir whos been killing Strigoi all over the country?'. I fold my arms 'Yes. Why?'. The boy steps back cautiously and then widens his eyes. 'What?' I question. The boy is tilting his head to behind me. I spin around and a Strigoi is baring his fangs at me. I swear in Russian and take out my stake.

The Strigoi thank god was not Rose. He hisses and lunges at me. I grab his leg and pull him to the ground. The Strigoi shouts and yells some not so nice words. I pin him to the ground and put my stake over his heart. 'Do you know Rose Hathaway?' I demand. The Strigoi tries to get out of my grasp but I shake him by the collar of his shirt. 'Do you know Rose Hathaway?' I repeat. He glares at me then snaps 'I have no idea who she is'. I don't even wait to see if he is lying before I stab him. The Strigoi screams a bloodcurdling scream then it is followed by silence as death takes over him. Well more death anyway. Strigois are like the walking dead. 'So I take that it is you who has been killing Strigoi all over the place' the boy says. I almost forgot he was there. 'How do you know about Strigois? Who are you?' I exclaim. The boy folds his arms 'My name is Tristan Sage and I'm an Alchemist. And you are?'. 'Dimitri Beliklov' I answer but I am still thinking about Alchemist. I know what they are. 'Where's your tattoo?' I say. Tristan folds down the collar of his shirt and you can see a golden tattoo on his skin 'I've been having some problems because there have been Strigoi bodies all over the place and its pissing me off. I have to keep cleaning up after you' he snaps. _Cleaning up after you? _What does that mean? Of course. Alchemist thinks all of us are evil. Strigois, Moroi and Dhampirs. 'I don't drink blood' I say blinking uncertainly. Tristan rolls his eyes 'I know that because your a dhampir. The Moroi _drink from you' _he says in disgust. 'Hey not all of them are blood whores!' I protest. 'Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night' Tristan exclaims bending down to examine the Strigoi. 'He's dead' I confirm. 'Yeah I know. I just have to get rid of the body' he shoots back. I put my hands in my coat and wait for Tristan to do it. **(A/N Shit I forgot how Sydney got rid of the Strigois body. Please just bear with me) **

'Sooo... Why are you killing Strigoi besides the fact that they are evil' Tristan says. We are walking down the highway. Tristan just got rid of the body of the Strigoi. 'Well, im looking for a girl who just got turned Strigoi' I say quietly. Tristan raises his eyebrows 'isn't that your girlfriend then?'. 'We weren't together!' I snap though I wish we were. 'So whats the girls name?' Tristian asks. 'Rose Hathaway' I whisper. Tristan widens his eyes and drops his jaw. 'You know shes famous for killing Strigoi like a lot of Strigoi?'. I nod and avoid his eyecontact. 'So then how'd she get turned Strigoi?' Tristan asks. 'She was turned against her will and she sacrificed herself for someone else' I say in a flat tone. 'And I'm guessing that person was you?' he says in a questioning tone. I stay silent. 'If it makes you feel any better I can help you find Rose' Tristan suggests. I could use some help at finding Rose and then what am I going to do. I'm not even sure if I can bring myself to kill her if we ever to find ourselves against each other in battle. I sigh 'Ok'.


	3. Rose your not yourself

**Dimitri POV**

'Do you know where Rose is?' Tristan asks scratching the back of his neck. 'Somewhere in Russia' I reply. 'Seriously!? Russia is enormous! How are you gonna find her?' he exclaims throwing his arms up in exasperation. 'I really don't know' I answer and Tristan sighs 'If you ever do find her what are you going to do?'. 'Im going to kill her and release her from being a Strigoi' I whisper. 'I'm just saying isn't that going to be just a but hard killing um the girl you love' Tristan says. 'Of course it is going to be hard!' I say.

'So first things first we go to Russia' Tristan says, 'And then we find the girl and kill her'. I snort 'Easier said than done'. Tristan rolls his eyes and gestures me to follow him back to the restaurant.

Tristan managed to book a room heck I didn't even know the restaurant also had rooms to stay in. He led me into the room. There were two beds so I take the one nearest to the window. 'You going to sleep?' I ask Tristan. He shakes his head 'Ive got to call my bosses'. I shrug and then fall into deep sleep.

The dream started off like this.

_I am standing in a room with plain stone walls and concrete ground. I shiver. Its freezing. I see a girl in front of me screaming 'Dimitri! Why didn't you save me! You made me become a monster!'. Rose. 'I'm sorry!' I sob. 'I don't want to be a Strigoi Dimitri! Cant you understand? I don't want to be evil!' Rose cries out. 'I'll find you!' I exclaim. Rose faces me and I gasp. Her skin is a chalky pale colour and her bright red eyes stand out from her pale skin. 'Why did you do this! Why did you let him!' she screams. 'I...' I trail off. Whats wrong with me? Why didn't I save her? Its all my fault! Rose suddenly falls to the ground and I see a doppleganger of myself stabbing Rose with a stake. 'That's how you'll have to kill her' the other me says. I shake my head and look away. _

_Suddenly the scenery changes and I am in a garden. The sky is blue and the sun is shining. A familiar person is kneeling down to examine a drooping rose (**The flower) **'Adrian?' I exclaim. Adrian Ivashkov stands up and folds his arms 'Have you found Rose yet?'. 'No' I reply quietly. 'Damn' mutters Adrian. 'Well I did find an Alchemist. He said he would be helping me' I say hopefully. The dream begins to flicker. 'Whats happening!' I shout. 'Shit. Someones waking you up' Adrian yells. And then everything in the dream disintegrates. _

**Rose POV**

I've been in Russia for almost a week. When the fuck is Dimitri going to come 'to save me from being Strigoi'. Is he even going to come. Yes he will because he loves me. But of course I am going to win against him and then turn him Strigoi so we can be together forever. Being Strigoi is awesome. You have all these really cool powers that you don't get from being a useless dhampir. The door to my room opens and Nathan comes in dragging two Moroi in. 'Dinner' Nathan exclaims grinning showing off his fangs. I grin back 'Delicious'. One of the Moroi shrieks for help but I trail my fangs along his neck and use my compulsion 'Everything will be alright if you just be quiet and let me drink your blood'. The Morois voice dies down`and then I sink my fangs into his neck. I hear the other Moroi shouting and crying. Nathan manages to shut her up. The Moroi whimpers and then I think I drink longer than I'm meant to but I don't care. Blood is delicious. I let go of the Moroi and let the body fall to the floor. 'So.. what now?' Nathan asks wiping blood from the corners of his mouth. 'How about we tease my little Moroi friend Lissa Dragomir' I say pulling out my phone ready to text Lissa.

_Me: Hey Lissa_

_Lissa: ROSE? R u alright? Where r u? Are you still in Russia?_

_Me: Yeah I'm still in Russia. Why do you care Dragomir? Your so selfish and your such a bitch having all the Moroi protecting you._

_Lissa: Rose? This isn't you. Your a Strigoi your not yourself! :(_

_Me: This is me Lissa! I'm a badass Strigoi and I love being one._

_Lissa: Stop acting like this! I know you couldn't like being a Strigoi! Why didn't you just die!? _

_Me: So you wanted me to die? See I know that you are a selfish bitch._

_Lissa: Your the walking dead! Of course its not natural! As much as I want you to be alive you should be actually dead_

_Me: I am alive! More powerful!_

_Lissa: No your not alive!_

_Me: My hearts still beating! I still have blood running through me! Aww Dragomir how do you not call that being alive? _

_Lissa: Bye Rose. Your not the Rose I knew. Dimitri is coming to save you._

_Me: Yeah right I'll turn Dimitri Strigoi too. *smirk*. Bitch what?_

Lissa doesn't answer for a while and I grin. So Dimitri _is _coming. Good.

**Lissa POV**

Christian is laying next to me on the bed. 'I miss Rose so much' I murmur. 'I know' he murmurs back. Suddenly my phone buzzes and I see who texted me. Rose. 'Rose texted me!' I exclaim. Maybe shes not Strigoi! Maybe it was just a misunderstanding because I'm pretty sure if Rose was Strigoi she wouldn't be spending her time on me. Strigoi are selfish.

_Rose: Hey Lissa_

That sounded normal enough. I would've expected most Strigoi to start off with a threat.

_Me: ROSE? R u alright? Where r u? Are you still in Russia?_

I am so worried about her.

_Rose: Yeah I'm still in Russia. Why do you care Dragomir? Your so selfish and your such a bitch having all the Moroi protecting you._

I understand now. She just texted me to tease me. I show Christian the text and he pulls me closer to him. 'Its the Strigoi that's making her act terrible to others' he whispers. I nod and quietly text back.

_Me: Rose? This isn't you. Your a Strigoi your not yourself! :(_

_Rose: This is me Lissa! I'm a badass Strigoi and I love being one._

How could she love being one!

_Me: Stop acting like this! I know you couldn't like being a Strigoi! Why didn't you just die!?_

_Rose: So you wanted me to die? See you are a selfish bitch._

_Me: Your the walking dead! Of course its not natural! As much as I want you to be alive you should be actually dead_

_Rose: I am alive! More powerful!_

_Me: No your not alive!_

_Rose: My hearts still beating! I still have blood running through me! Aww Dragomir how do you not call that being alive?_

Shes just going to annoy me and tease me more. I want to talk to her so bad but no I cant talk to a Strigoi Rose.

_Me: Bye Rose. Your not the Rose I knew. Dimitri is coming to save you._

I hope Dimitri finds her and puts her out of her Strigoi state. Rose replies back almost immediately

_Rose: Yeah right I'll turn Dimitri Strigoi too. *smirk*. Bitch what?_

I shake my head and place my head onto Christians shoulder and fall asleep.


	4. Planes and Rose?

**Dimitri POV**

'Dimitri wake up!' I hear a voice hiss. I groan and rub my eyes. 'What?' I groan. 'I booked the ticket to Russia. The planes leaving in 3 hours!' Tristan yells. I shoot up straight. Rose. Russia. 'Get changed!' Tristan hurries. I grab my clothes out and get changed. I throw on my usual duster and run downstairs. Tristan is waiting there with a muffin in his hand. He hands it to me and I scoff it down before catching a taxi. I look out of the window of the taxi and watch the city flash by. I find myself thinking of Rose 'Roza...' I murmur. Her tanned skin and long beautiful brown hair. Its soft and silky. _Why did it have to be her? It could've been any other guardian but it just had to be her. _I sound selfish and I know I shouldn't but still I want to blame someone else.

About half an hour later we arrive at the airport. We walk up to the economy counter 'Passports please' the lady behind the counter says. Tristan takes out his passport and gives me an expectant look. Crap. I don't have a passport. Why would I anyway? the academy and court usually have it for us. 'Don't tell me you don't have a passport' Tristan groans. I stay silent. Tristan sighs and then leans closer to the lady. He looks around making sure no one was looking and folds down the collar of his shirt. His golden tattoo peeks out. The lady bites her lip and then nods. She hands us our tickets and looks worriedly after us. 'How did that lady let us?' I ask. 'Well, you see there are many Alchemists that act as normal humans. There are a lot of them at airports to look after all the international stuff' Tristan replies. I shrug. Why not? Suddenly I hear a hiss behind me and I spin around narrowing my eyes. There are just humans walking past minding their own business. Then what was that hiss? Maybe it was my imagination. 'Whats wrong?' Tristan asks me. I shake my head 'Nothing'.

We board the plane at 11 am. It'll be a long flight. We are at the back of the plane. There is a screen in front of me. I mean sure I've been on planes but they've been short ones. Like only 2 or 3 hours. We never had screens in front of us. I turn to Tristan 'What's the screen for?'. Tristan shakes his head and puts a hand in front of his eyes 'Seriously? Ok the screens for watching TV and listening to music' he says. 'I don't know any movies' I say. 'Dude. You haven't lived' Tristan sighs. I press the screen and these sections come up for music, movies or TV shows. I click on music and choose classical. Tristan is watching some action movie thing with people killing each other. I just stare out the window while listening to my classical music. The clouds are beneath us and the sky is blue. I feel nostalgic for something I've never felt before. Tristan pokes his head to look at my screen 'You've got to be kidding me! You're listening to classical music?' he exclaims in disbelief. 'Yes. Is there a problem?' I snap. Tristan holds his hands up in surrender 'Just saying!'. The flight attendant passes by with a trolley of food. 'Which lunch would you like? Beef or Lamb?' she asks. 'Lamb!' Tristan shouts which earns him weird looks from other people. 'I'll have beef' I say quietly. The flight attendant gives me a beef lunch.

I cant remember how long its been but we finally touched down in Moscow. I smile as I enter the familiar city. The tall pointed buildings and busy streets with people rushing about muttering in Russian. 'Where would Rose be in Russia?' I say to myself. 'Well Strigoi like to stay in big cities so I'm guessing it would be somewhere in Moscow' Tristan replies thinking my question was directed at him. 'I would like to see my family' I say. Tristan gives me a conflicted look 'I thought we were here to save Rose'. 'Yes I know but I would like to see my family first' I insist. The truth I want to see my grandmother Yeva. She's really wise and sometimes I used to wonder if she was a witch. She could tell the future so maybe she could help me find Rose. Tristan sighs 'Fine. I'll go hire a car'. I nod and he goes up to the car hire counter. I sink into the chair behind me. Then suddenly I see _her_. Rose is all I can think. The same long dark brown hair and the same clothes she would wear. She just runs past me and continues running. Before I can think any further I am running after her. She takes a sharp turn and disappears round the corner. I stop and pant with my hands on my knees. _Was that her? What am I thinking? Why would Rose just be randomly running around an airport which I just happen to be in? _'Dimitri!' a voice yells from behind me. Tristan is carrying all the luggage. 'Gosh Dimitri! I had to freaking run after you. Why were you running?' Tristan exclaims tossing my bag to me. 'Sorry. I just- I- I,' I start thinking of an excuse ', I uh saw the bathrooms down here so I came here to go but then I um realised that I didn't need to go anymore'. Ok that was a pretty desperate lie. I know Rose could've lied better than that. Tristan raises his eyebrows but then shrugs it off.


	5. The Beliklovs

**Tristan POV**

I start the car and drive. I look at Dimitri anxiously. Of course I didn't believe his lie earlier I mean who would only someone stupid would believe that. I didn't want to pressure him too much so I let it go. Dimitri is staring out into the countryside. He sighs and mutters the same thing on the plane 'Roza.. My Roza...' he murmurs. I did think he was a bit crazy for repeating the same thing over and over again.

We drove for a few hours before Dimitri yelled 'Stop!'. I slammed the brake and the car halted to a stop. 'Its there' Dimitri whispers pointing at a cottage. I step out of the car with Dimitri in front of me. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

**Dimitri POV**

I knock 3 times and chew on my lip. I haven't seen my family in so long what if they hate me or don't remember me? The door opens and my sister Viktoria stands there with a shocked expression on her face. 'Hi Viktoria' I say quietly. Viktoria gasps and throws her arms around me 'Dimka!' she screams. 'Vikotria whats going on?' the voice of my mother yells. 'Mother! Come here quick!' Viktoria shouts. My mother rushes to the front door and widens her eyes when she sees me 'Dimitri?' she whispers in disbelief. 'Um.. Hi' I mutter. My mother hugs me and gestures for me to come in. Tristan is behind me looking at his feet awkwardly 'Come on' I say to Tristan and he follows me into my house. 'Everyone! Dimitris home!' Viktoria shrieks. I hear footsteps running down the hallway and my little brother Paul squeals 'Is that him!'. 'Yes Paul you were only a little baby when he left' My mother says softly. Paul squeals again and looks up at me with big curious eyes. 'Can you teach me how to kill Strigoi?' he asks innocently. I chuckle as Sonya my other sister pulls him back 'Paul! One you are too young Two that is a very serious subject you shouldn't be asking!' Sonya hisses. 'Nice to see you again Sonya!' I exclaim giving my sister a grin. 'Dimitri! I missed you so much! Hows the Academy and Court?' Sonya babbles. 'Good' I reply looking down trying to avoid any subject that has included Rose which was basically everything. 'Dimitri? Are you blushing?' Sonya gasps. 'What? No!' I say quickly assuring her. Sonya smirks and gives me a knowing look before walking away.

Suddenly someone taps my back and I spin around to find Yeva my grandmother. 'Yeva!' I exclaim leaning down to give her a hug. Yeva kisses my cheek 'Hello Dimitri'. 'Uh can I talk to you in private?' I ask my grandmother remembering the problem about Rose. Yeva nods and hobbles to her room. I sit beside her 'Yeva, theres this girl that I met in the academy and I'm in love with her and I'm pretty sure she loved me back' I choke out. Yeva frowns and touches her leathery hand to my face 'What do you mean loved?' she questions curious. 'She- She turned Strigoi' I say. 'Poor boy' Yeva murmurs to herself and patting my back. 'I want to kill her and put her out of her state. Can you tell me where she is?' I plead. 'I'm sorry Dimitri but I cannot. I am not a mind reader but you could ask Zmey I am very sure he would know' Yeva apologises. I freeze. Zmey? She wants me to ask that snake? 'Why Zmey?' I snap. 'Zmey has spies all around the world. He can get a spy to find Rose' Yeva mutters. As much as I hate Zmey, this might be my only chance to find Rose 'Ok. Do you know where he is?'. 'Oh he is somewhere around the town. It is easy to find him' Yeva answers smoothly. 'Alright' I mutter putting my duster back on. Tristan is sitting on the couch nibbling nervously on a cookie. I open the door. 'Where are you going?' My mother demands. 'I just want to see the town again. You know I haven't been here for so long' I lie. My mother relaxes and gestures for Tristan to come with me.


	6. Rose!

**Dimitri POV**

Finding Zmey wasn't hard just like Yeva said. Zmey was roaming the streets with these guards to protect him. 'Abe!' I call out making sure not to use 'Zmey' in front of his face. Zmey spins around looking around for who called his name. 'Over here!' Tristan yells. Zmey averts his gaze to us. He narrows his eyes then cautiously walks over to us. 'What do you want?' he snaps. 'I need your help' I say softly. Zmey laughs 'Well I would need something in return then but tell me first what the problem is'. 'I need you to tell one of your guards to help me find a girl' I say. 'Go on. Whats her name?' Zmey urges. 'I need you to help me find a girl called Rosemarie Hathaway' I whisper.

As soon as I say the name Zmey freezes and his eyes go wide. 'Abe?' I ask shaking him. The guards shove me back and Zmey finally comes out of his trance. 'What? Have you seen this girl?' I ask. 'I will find her but first tell me why?' Zmey says finally. 'Well um she's Strigoi and um I need to kill her' I stutter. Abe drops his jaw and then starts muttering something to himself. He finally whispers 'Do you know around where she is?'. I shake my head 'I only know she is somewhere in Russia'. Zmey murmurs something to one of his guards who nods and then rushes off. 'Whats the price?' Tristan asks curiously reaching for his wallet which I'm guessing would be full of cash since he is an Alchemist. 'You don't need to pay' Zmey confirms before running off completely ignoring our shouts of protest. 'What the fuck! There is something wrong! Zmey never and I mean never does something for you free unless he is trying to plot something against you or something' I scream. 'Did you see the way he froze when you said Rosemarie?' Tristan questions curiously. I nod. 'It sounds like he knows her or something like that' Tristan exclaims clicking his fingers.

**Rose POV**

I've been hiding in alleyways where there is no sunlight and grabbing random humans that are passing by the alleyway. No one even notices since your in such a big city. It so boring without Dimitri. Ah Dimitri. I cant wait till I turn him Strigoi so we can both be together forever and kill those idiot Moroi. 'Rose?' Nathan says from behind me. 'Mm?'. 'Theres someone spying on us' Nathan hisses pointing to across the road where there is a man staring directly at us and using a phone to call someone. The man starts pointing at us and starts yelling into his phone. 'We need to get away. Find somewhere else in Russia before they can find us' Nathan exclaims. 'Theres no need for that,' I laugh 'Someone is coming for me and I'll kill them as soon as I see them'. But I know that its Dimitri whos coming to find me. He's so stupid, using someone to spy on me to tell him my whereabouts. I thought he'd be brave enough to come find me himself but still he is coming. Good. I smirk and pounce out of the alleyway and towards the man. Cars beep and honk. Pfff I don't care. I grab the man by the collar of his shirt and hiss at him 'Tell Dimitri that I'm in Moscow and that I'm waiting. If you don't tell him I'll make sure I'll kill you and drink all your blood'. The man looks terrified dropping his phone and nodding quickly. I let go of the man and let him scurry off.

**Dimitri POV**

I trudge up to my room exhausted and I immediately fall asleep. I am suddenly standing in the academy where I haven't been in for so long. Another dream created by Adrian. 'Adrian?' I call. Adrian appears in front of me crossing his arms. 'Have you found Rose yet?' he asks. 'Well I've gotten a spy to try and find her' I say. Adrian bites his lip 'I hope shes ok' he mutters to himself. 'Adrian shes Strigoi. Shes not the same person you knew' I whisper. 'Shut up!' Adrian screams and then I get shoved out of the dream.

Tristan is waking me up 'Dimitri! Dimitri! Abes spy has found Rose!' he shouts. Rose!? Rose!? My head snaps up and I rush downstairs. Zmey is standing there with a guard who looks terrified. 'What happened? Did you find Rose?' I say. The guard nods and manages to splutter 'She told me to tell you that shes in Moscow and that shes waiting for you'. The guard shivers and starts muttering 'Those red eyes. So intimidating'. 'I have to go now' I state. 'No! Dimka! You just got here!' Viktoria yells pulling my arm. 'Viktoria I came to Russia to save Rose. If I survive I'll come to visit you guys' I say forcing a smile. 'But you said if you survive! What if you don't!' My mother cries out. 'Olena the boy came to save Rosemarie. Let him' Zmey says softly. 'No!' my mother screams. Sonya and Viktoria pull her back 'Go get your stuff! Hurry!' Sonya says to me. I run upstairs grabbing my stuff. Paul is at my doorway. 'Can I have a hug?' he asks innocently. I smile and give him one. 'When are you going to come back!' Paul exclaims. 'Soon' I lie. 'Yay! My big brother is going to kill some Strigoi and is going to come back soon!' Paul says. 'Bye Paul' I whisper. 'Bye!' Paul shouts. 'You ready?' Tristan asks me. I nod and open the door. Sonya and Viktoria are still holding my mother back. 'No! Dimitri! Don't!' my mother screams. 'I'm sorry. Goodbye' I say. Viktoria and Sonya smile at me encouragingly. Tristan lets me go out first and closes the door behind us. 'Alright. Time to go to Moscow' Tristan says walking towards the car. I can still hear faint screams and cries of my mother. I force myself to block it out and I trudge towards the car.


End file.
